New York, New York
by knightriderfanforever
Summary: This Is where season seven left off as they were on their way to New York. Mr. Turner returns as some of the old characters do.
1. Off To College

New York, New York- To college we go  
  
I don't own any of the characters but my own. Mr. Turner returns and so doen't his former girlfriend, Ms. Thomkins from season 2. We haven't see her or him in a while also Harley, Joey, and Frankie return and remember Mr. Williams from Season 3? He also returns. So, If you are a fan of any of these characters from thie past, this fic is for you. Epecially Mr. T fans. :)   
  
This Is where season seven left off as they were on their way to New York. Jack and Rachel were off to the peace corps and they were enjoying it. They didn't have to fight any wars yet or anything. So, everything was good. They call Cory and Shawn to let them know they were okay and they are doing fine.   
  
Shawn: Hello.   
  
Jack: Hi. It's me, Jack. How are you all doing?   
  
Shawn: We are fine and you, Jack?  
  
Jack: How did you know it was me?   
  
Shawn: I can tell from your voice.   
  
Jack: I am doing good. Thanks.   
  
Shawn: How's Rachel doing?   
  
Jack: She can't talk know cause she is eating. She is doing fine and dandy. She says hi.   
  
Shawn: Tell her we said hi back.   
  
Jack: I will. How Is Eric doing?   
  
Shawn: He's good. He decided not to stay in New York.  
  
Jack: Why?   
  
Shawn: Change. but he says he is doing fine and guess what? The media Arts teacher that we had is a professor at his college. He graduates this year and he's off to be maybe a meterologist or a teacher.   
  
Jack: I don't know him. What is his name?   
  
Shawn: Mr. Williams from John Adams High.   
  
Jack: Cool. What college?   
  
Shawn: CCSU.   
  
Jack: That is good. Well, I will talk to you later. Got to go and have lunch.   
  
Shawn: Bye.   
  
They hang up the phone. It was the first day at NYU for Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. They meet Harley, Joey, and frankie in the hallway.   
  
Shawn: Hey guys, I thought you were going to separate schools?   
  
Frankie: Why would you want to know the answer?   
  
Cory: Don't have to be so rude. He was just asking.   
  
Harley; Cause we never split apart cause we are cool. We are friends and friends do what Joey?   
  
Joey: They stick together like glue.   
  
Frankie: hope we aren't in any of you classes.   
  
Cory: You aren't going to beat us up like in high school?   
  
Joey: No. that was high school.   
  
Harley: And we are not kids anymore, so will be actaully nice to you if you be nice to us an not bother us.   
  
Shawn: No problem.   
  
The three school bullies walk away. they other three head to class. they can't believe who there professor was. Man, did this teacher change. the bgell rings and everyone heads to their seats as class starts.   
  
Chapter 2 is next. Will m called Mr. T hich will focaus on him reuniting with the students. does he change? We will find out. if you like this story and want more, review it and I will wrote more. No bad or rude comments please. 


	2. English Lit 102 part 1 Mr Turner Returns

This Chapter 2. Unfortuteally the other one was erased, so I have to start again, but I will change it cause I have more ideas.   
  
the bell rings for class. Minkus, just stares into space and can't believe ho many A's Topanga has. She now has 900 A's and while minkus Is Still Stuck on 600.   
  
Shawn: Hey Minkus.   
  
Minkus: how ome she has more A's than I do?   
  
Shawn: maybe she has Studies more harder than you have.   
  
Minkus: i used to be the smartest kid in class. Grr. I got some A''s to catch up on. I got to go.   
  
Shawn: Minkus, before you go, May I ask you a question?   
  
Minkus: Sure.   
  
Shawn: What did yo mean before graduating John Adams aout mr. Turner?   
  
Minkus: I had to talk to him about something. he was on the other side of the school. The unknown part where you have never been to before. he tought college classes in that part. i had him whcih you guys had Mr. Feeny. Bye.   
  
The Bell rings and they hear a strange familliar voice walk into the room.   
  
Voice as Mr. Turner: Morning class. I am the new English lit teacher. Unfortunately, Mrs. Doubtfireball has resigned and has another job at Duke university. So, I will be teaching this class. We will be reading a lot ofbooks, taking tests every week, and be watching movies based of the books we read and compare them to the book. If you have any questions, comments, or problems, talk to me and we will discuss it after class or school.   
  
The bell rings and class is over for the day tim the next day.   
  
Shawn: I can't believe that he's the teacher.   
  
Cory: I am shocked. After 6 years of absence. Dang.   
  
Topanga: Well, looks liek he is kind of busy. We will see him in class tomorrow. Cory and I have to meet up with Angela now. Talk to you later Shawn.   
  
They leave to go find Angela. Shawn just stares at his old pal and watcdhes him while he prepares for tomorrow's class. He hears his name get called. He was like "Who was that" and it was John. Mr. turner's first name was John and he already knew that.   
  
John: Hey Shawn. just wnated to say hi, but I am busy right now and have to go to a meeting soon. So, we can talk later if you want or at the end of the week.   
  
Shawn: Sounds good. I knew at the moment you were busy.   
  
John: Here in my email address.   
  
Shawn: You have Electronic Mail and why would you want to give that to me for?   
  
John: yes. I have a PC. In case I am busy or somethign and you need to talk, just email me. Here it is. it's at englshlit102@aol.com or if that don't go through email at jtenglitteach102@hotmial.com   
  
Shawn: here is mine: sph2006@mail.com or sph2008@nyu.edu.   
  
John: Thanks. Talk to you soon.   
  
he leaves to go to a meetign and Shawn meets up with Angela. Cory and Topanga meet up with Angela.   
  
Angela: Hey guys. What's up? How was classes?   
  
Topanga: They were good.   
  
Cory: Oh yeah. they were awsome. An old teacher before we met you is out Englisgh lit teacher. How was Europe?   
  
Angela: It was good, but my dad wanted me to stay longer, but I told him I had an Education to finish and he's like cool. Where is Shawn?   
  
Cory: He's coming. He was talking to his old buddy.   
  
Angela: I told him to meet us at burger king. guys want to eat?   
  
Cory: Okay.   
  
Topanga: Sure. This will be our supper.   
  
They all meet Shawn at Burger King  
  
  
next Chapter will be fun to write and it will be up. Will be part two of this fic. Mr. Williams Will be in it too. he was in Season 3. like it, rate it and chapter 3 will be up. 


	3. History 119 and Mr Williams Returns

This is Chapter 3 of this story. So far, this story has been good so far. As there might be another New York, New Story part 2. So, Iam thinking about that or simular to that. Chapter 4 is when Mr. Turner and Shawn reunite.   
  
  
Okay. It was the next day and they gang had class aganin with John. they had another class with him. she taught geography in Season 2 and she was John's ex girlfriend. She now teaches them History 119. her name was Mr. Thonkins. Her first name was Kat and history class was the next class after John's. mr. feeny was the dean of the school as he decided to move to new York too. cory's parents and Morgan decided to move to Connecticut to be closer to he gang. Morgan was a Freshman in High School. Joshua was in 2nd grade. Eric, still at CCSU couldn't believe who he had for media arts 202 class. It was Eli Williams. he wanted to teach Eric how to become a real weatherman without messing up liek he did while he was in high school. They meet in the hall before class.   
  
Eric: Hey. What are you doing here?   
  
Williams: I teach here. this is where i have been since I left John Adams. They offered me a teaching job here and I was accepted. have a problem with that, Matthews?   
  
Eric: Nah. No problem. Just was asking. I missed you,   
  
Williams: I missed you too. You have a new hair dew?  
  
Eric: Yeah. It's shorter. Love it?   
  
Williams: Yeah. It makes you look diffren.t Well, time for class.   
  
Eric: I am in your class.   
  
Williams: You've go to be kidding.   
  
Eric: No. I am not kidding.   
  
Williams: You are right, but don't act stupid like you did when I had you in my class.   
  
Eric: Nah. I changed. So, I won't.   
  
Williams: Good.   
  
Class begins.   
  
Williams: Good morning class. I am back. Some of you may not know me, but i am Mr. Eil Williams. Call me. Mr. Williams. I will be teaching you the media. I have been teaching this class for 6 years. So, any questions, comments or anything, just ask cause i am an open-minded person. here are your books. We will be focusing on what is going on in the media in the next few weeks.   
  
Back to New York. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga go to History 119 with Ms. Thompkins as their teacher. They can't believe who the teacher was. She has changed. her first name was Kat.   
  
Kat: Good afternoon class, I am glad you enjoyed your morning classes and had lunch. I am Ms. Thompkins and will be your new teacher for this class. You regular teacher Mr. Ramano has decided to take another job at UCLA. So, he wishes you all good luck in the new semester. today, we will go over all the wars starting with the war of 1812 and will be working our way up and talk about the history of New York, and other states as well. We will be observing videos and you will be required to take notes when I tell you to. this class meets Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays Ecept for holidays and vacations.   
  
The bell rings for the end of school.   
  
Cory: Dang. She has changed, Shawn, do you remember her?   
  
Shawn: Yes. I do. She's our teacher.   
  
Cory: Look at her again.   
  
Shawn: Oh yeah. She looks diffrent. With her new hair cut. She's John's ex girlfriend. Don't tell him I saw her. He will freak out. I am supposed to talk to him Friday, which is in 3 days. We have class with Jon everyday but on Wednesdays and the weekends.   
  
Cory: Yes, Shawn. You are right. What are you goign to tell him if he asks you about her?   
  
Shawn: I have no clue.   
  
Harley, Joey, and Frankie show up again.   
  
Harley: Well, well, well. Isn't that the three stooges?   
  
Joey: Yeah. Larry, Curley, and   
  
Frankie: And Moe. don't you even watch the show Joey?   
  
Joey: Oh, yeah. My brian wasn't focused.   
  
Harley: What are you three doing in OUR hallway?   
  
Shawn: What do you mean, your hallway?   
  
Harley: Oh, you didn't know that we owned it?   
  
Shawn: No. There is no ownership of this hallway.   
  
Harley: We hang out in this hallway, so beat it before we have to beat you up.   
  
Frankie: Remember what we said the other day.   
  
Shawn: Look, there is no one that owns the hallway. Especially this one.   
  
Harley: Don't get me started there, Hunter.   
  
Shawn: Does the hallway have your name on it?   
  
Harley: Um, no. But that don't meam it ain't mine.   
  
Shawn: So there. You guys need to find a new hobby besides bullying people. That is what makes you not liked or cool.   
  
Harley: Okay. Okay. We will find a new hobby, but if don't make new friends, we will go back to being who we were.   
  
Frankie: And we will be after you for that.   
  
They leave and Shawn, Cory, and Topanga meet up withAngela Again.   
  
Chapter 4 is when Shawn and turner reunite, but something happens when they talk. Next chapter will be bigger and a lit better as they both reunite. Chapter 5 and 6 will be intrested too and will be surprised. Oh, this story will rock. review and read and disreguard the spelling errors in the story because I was typing fats and mistakes happen when you write or type fast, so stay tuned. 


	4. English Lit part 2

This is Chapter 4. I chouse to take a more diffrent route. Part 3 of English Lit is next.   
  
Shawn and Mr. Turner chat after class, but lets see what happens when they chat or will they chat? Find out.   
  
  
It was Friday and the gang was happy cause they were going to see a movie since it was Friday and the weekend they have to study for their English Lit Class for Friday's test. their History test will be that Friday too. So, they will study and they decided to study on Friday. It was time for English class.   
  
Shawn: Time for class.   
  
Minkus: Yes. It's time for clas.s I am not stupid you know. by the way Shawn, I just saw Ms. thompkins as i have her too, but diffrent days as you do. She didn't seem that happy.   
  
Shawn: you told her about you know who?   
  
Minkus: It slipped. I hope you don't tell you know who about her.   
  
Shawn: I won't, but if he saw her before me, big trouble.   
  
John: Hello class. Next week, we will have our first trest. Hope you all study hard for it this weekend and the next few days. i will go over what is on it. It will be fill in the blank test. So, do your best and good luck. this is what we are going to be tested on. Chapter one of the book that we just started reading.   
  
Class wasdismissed and Shawn was nervous cause he wanted to keep Ms. Thompkins a secret. He didn't know if he could hold it in and was nervous because he hasn't talked to Mr. Turner in years. he ddin't know what to say or think. Shawn wondered if Mr. Turner remebered that he neeeded to talk to shawn. he told Shawn he would. But, he seems really busy again. But Shawn would understand that. So, they decided to talk.   
  
John: Hey Shawn. I am sort of busy preoparing and making the tests for Next Friday. Could you come back when i am not that busy?  
  
Shawn: As always. I understand. But......  
  
John: No buts.   
  
Shawn: You said that you needed to chat with me. What the hell is your problem?   
  
John: Don't you use that kind of language here. Not with me, bud.   
  
Shawn: Sorry. It's just everytime that I stand here, you seem to be busy. You promised that you woul talk to me on Fridya which is today.   
  
John: Sorry Shawn. But as a teacher, i am always busy. Why don't you email me like I told you to and I will get back to you as soon as I can?   
  
Shawn: I don't have a PC. I only use one if I am in the lab typing up reports for class. the lab isn't open on weekends.   
  
John: Get yourself a PC.   
  
Shawn: Oh i will. I might get one for Christmas.   
  
John: Get one now. Save your money.   
  
Shawn: That is what I was doing. but since you are busy, I will not bother you for the rest of the week. Have a good weekend.   
  
John: You too. See you on Monday.   
  
Shawn leaves and heads to his dorm room and Cory and Topanga leaves a message for him to meet them at 7pm at the movies.cory and Topanga were about to meet Shawn when the phone rings. it was Cory's parents.   
  
Mrs. Mathews: Hello Cory. How are you doing?   
  
Cory: I am doing fine. Thanks. How are you doing?   
  
Mrs. M: Good. We moved to be closer to you guys.   
  
Cory; Have you talked to Eric?   
  
Mrs. M: Yes. We did. He is doing good. He is at CCSU.   
  
Cory: That is cool. Can we chat later?   
  
Mrs. M: Sure. You have our new number?   
  
Cory: No.   
  
Mrs. M: here it is 1-203-563-1856  
  
Cory: Okay i will call you tomorrow or you can call me. Bye.   
  
Mrs. M: Oh, okay. bye.   
  
Chapter 5 ios comming up. This is where things start to get more intrested as Mr. Turner decides not to have a conversation with him until he is not too busy, but see how things turn out to be with them and we will be checking up on how Jack and Rachel are doing. 


	5. Update On Eric, Jack, And Rachel

This is Chapter 5.   
  
We will find out what is happening to Rachel and Jack. Will they come home? Find out next an an update on Eric as well. next chapter will be chapter 6. this is where we fuind out if John Will talk to Shawn.   
  
Cory and Shawn get an unsuspected call. It was Jack.   
  
Jack: Hey Shawn. How are you doing?   
  
Shawn: I am fine. How about you?   
  
Jack: I am doing good. Rachel is doing fine too. She says hi.   
  
Shawn: tell her we said hi back. So, what is new?   
  
Jack: Not much. We are not comming home this Christmas. We will be comming home next Summer, which is 2003.   
  
Shawn: I guess you gues are enjoying it over there. Wher the heck are you?   
  
Jack: We are stationed in Moscow, Russia. the russian People are really nice.   
  
Shawn: Sounds cool. Meet any Russian ladies?(jokes arond and winks)  
  
Jack: You are funny. yeah. We met a lot of peple that don't even speak English, but we are learning how to speak Russian.   
  
Shawn: Are you guys going to move over there?   
  
Jack: Are you kidding me? No. We love Russia and it's peoople, but we will America. Well, I have to go. So, I will talk to you before Christmas.   
  
Shawn: Bye.   
  
They hang up. back to Eric. Eeric has found a new life and a new girlfriend. Hey name was Susan. She always had her hair up and she looked pretty darn sexy to Eric. Mr. Williams even found a girlfriend. She was in her 20's just like he was. She was about 28 and he's 29. She was weaing long black hair adn had brown eyes. She looked stunning. She lived about a block from Mr. Williams. Her name was Mrs. Checkers. Her first name was Elizabeth. She stood 5feet 8 inches Eric's girlfriend also had long hair, but her hair was dark blonde and she ha blue eyes. She stood 5 feet 6 inches. Both oof them plan to marry in 2004.   
  
Eric: oh, Suesan. You look nice.   
  
Susan: Thanks. Well, i will callyou cause I have clas to go to. We have a test today. Wish me luck.   
  
Eric: Oh, I will darling.   
  
Class starts and Mr. Williams begins to give out the test. the test took 30 minutes long, but this time, Eric didn't cheat. he was taking his time.   
  
Eric: (thinking to himself) What was the date.... got it. Hmm, man, this thing is tough. thang goodness I studied hard.   
  
The test was completed and the bell rings. Eric standing there hoping that the teacher will correct his first.   
  
Mr. Williams: Hey Eric. Can I help you?   
  
Eric: Are you grading those now?   
  
Williams: The weekend. Why?   
  
Eric; I hope I did good. maybe someday, can you teach me how to be a weatherman? i know I messed up when i turned 18, but can you? and get me into some meterologist class?   
  
Wiiliams: Sure. I will have to checl that out for you.   
  
Eric: Thanks. Well, hope you have a good weekend.   
  
Williams: Thanks. I intend to enjoy it. you too.   
  
Eric heads to his apartment.   
  
It was Saturday morning and the gang was studying. Cory decides to call home to see what is up.   
  
  
Next chapter will include mr. Turner and will continue when cory phones his mother. Working on that chapter now. And peopkle who hjave a problem with grammar. get over it adn just read what you can adn try to understand it. Thanks. 


	6. The Email part one

This is Chatper 6. This chapter, we will find out if Shawn is brave enough to email his old pal and find out if he is willing to tell Topanga, Shawn, and Angela about the problem. will they get it out of him? Find out as you read.   
  
  
  
Cory calls home. but now one answers. then, he tried again later adn still no one answers. he decideds to do it after lunch. he was wondering why no one has picked up the phione, but Cory left 2 messages on the ansering machine to call him back as soon as they got home or have the time to call back. He decides to study with Topanga. Angela and Shawn take off to go food shopping for the four of them. Then the phone rings an hour later an it was Cory's mom. Cory's mother first name is Amy and his dad is Alan  
  
  
Amy: Hey Cory. Did you ring?   
  
Cory: Yeah. I did. you said to call back Saturday, so I did. Did you get the messages?   
  
Amy: Yes. I did. We weren't home because our power went out, so we stayed at grandma's house. We just got back.   
  
Cory: I am glad you guys are home safe. i was worried that you might be home.   
  
Amy: Thanks for your concern. Would you like to talk to dad?   
  
Cory: Sure. Why not.   
  
Alan: Hey there, buddy. How's it going?   
  
Cory: I am fine. Thanks. Everyone is good.   
  
Alan: Glad to hear, son. How is school going?   
  
Cory: Good. Eric wants you to call him. Didn't he leave a number?   
  
Alan: Yes. He did.   
  
Cory: how is your job going and how do you like living in Connecticut?   
  
Alan: It's going good. Hartford is a hell lot diffrent from Philldephia. We wanted to be closer to you guys plus my company moved here. but I have gotten another job. I am Working at the Coke-A-Cola place in East Hartford.  
  
Cory: That is cool. I love Coke. We are comming home christmas break. That is when we have no school til after New Year's Day.   
  
Alan: That is good to hear. I hope Eric will come to visit too an spend Christmas with us. Topanga can spend time with us too. Also Shawn since he is family.   
  
Cory: I will tell them that.   
  
Alan: Glad to talk to you again, son. I will talk to you soon. We have to go and get ready for Morgan's first high school paly tonight.   
  
Cory: It was nice talking to you too. Have fun at the show.   
  
Alan: Oh, we will.   
  
they hang up and Shawn and Angela are back and the four of them help put the groceries away. It was time for Supper and they decided to have chicken. Then after they ate, they would go study for their tests. Shawn was not a happy camper cause John wouldn't talk to him because he told Shawn that he was very busy, but he promised Shawn that he would to to him yesterday which he broke that promise to him. Shawn doens't know if he can trsut anyone anymore but only his friends because they talk to him. He asked to be excued. he couldn't talk to John because he didn't know his contact address or didn't have his phone number. Teachers don't actually give out their phone nummbers and where they live, but since him and John were like father/son, he decided to give the email a try.   
  
Angela; What is wrong, Shawn?   
  
Shawn: Ah, it's nothing. May I be excused for the table?   
  
Topanga: Sure. Where are you going?   
  
Shawn: Just to the library.   
  
Angela: Are you sure you are alright?   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I will be fine. If you guys want to join me adn study, you can.   
  
Cory: We know that there is something wrong with you because everything you take off, we can tell.   
  
Shawn: If I told you guys, you would not believe me. I can't talk about it right now because if I do, I will be more depressed.   
  
Angela: Just tell us and maybe we can help. We are always there for each other when any one is down or depressed.   
  
Topanga: She is right. Please tell us.   
  
Shawn: Okay. There was this teacher. This teacher used to teach centain students at an unknown high school. Then this teacher teaches at the same coolege as this teacher did in high school. So, this certain student wanted to talk to this teacher that used to teach this student and the student lived with this teacher. After class, this teacher told the student that he/she would chat with this student on Friday because this teacher was busy because this teacher had meetingsto go to and grading to do. But does this teacher keep his/her promise? Um, heck no. So that is why the student is upset with this teacher.   
  
Angela: Hmm. I wonder why this teacher won't talk to the student.   
  
Cory: Just because this teacher says he/she is busy? lloks like this teacher is making up excuses.   
  
Topanga: You are on the right track, Cory, but this teacher hasnt seen this student in years and this teacher is afraid of something. We don't have no clue what.   
  
Cory: Maybe. Maybe this student needs to clear thisgs up and try to explain things more clearly and tell this teacher how he feels. this student needs to talk to this teacher bad, but emailing this teacher will get this teacher's attention.   
  
Shawn: How did you know this teacher has an email address?   
  
Cory: It was a wild guess.   
  
Shawn: Good guess cause this teacher does have an email address. Thanks for the ideas, Cory. You guys know who the student and teacher is don't you?   
  
Topanga: Yes. I do.   
  
Cory: The student is you. Silly.   
  
Topanga: And the teacher is Mr. Turner. We knew it was you two, but we wanted you to test us to see if we knew who it was.   
  
Shawn: You guys are good and you are correct. let's go down to the library and we will study first. i will email him after if it's not late.   
  
Angela: Sounds like a good plan and tomorrow night we will study again here. We will just have to come early. the library closes at 9pm today adn 5pm tomorrow.   
  
Topanga: Let's go.   
  
They all head to the library. they all study hard, but Shawn decides to email the guy tomorrow. Then head home and go to bed. it was Sunday morning and they decide to eat cereal for breakfast and they said they would eat out for lunch. They head back to the library to study more.   
  
Cory: Man, college gets more harder than high school.   
  
Topanga: I know, but we had to study more harder. The tests we will be taking will be fill in the blank.   
  
Shawn: And hope we won't have to protest like we did in high school.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I can't believe I read the Grapes Of Wrath backwards and acted like a child by protesting that we didn't need to take that test.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I can't believe I named a pig after you.   
  
Cory: Yep. Little Cory. I remember when we had to turn our lab reports in adn everyone claimed that i was a hero after starting that trash can fire in the lab.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. Those memories will live on forever.   
  
Topanga: And will also not be forgotten.   
  
Angela: Hey. It's lunchtime.   
  
Cory: We will come back after we eat Shawn and you can do the emailing while we study, they we ill study together tonight.   
  
Shawn: Sounds good to me.   
  
They decide to eat at T.G.I. Fridays. they were shocked to see their English Lit teacher and their History teacher together, sitting at the table.   
  
Shawn: Oh, god. I can't believe this.   
  
Cory: Me Either. I thought they broke up.   
  
Shawn: So did I. I swear that I didn't say nything to him.   
  
Cory: I know you didn't.  
  
Shawn: Dang. They are now smooching. Ew.   
  
Cory: I know. I never seen two teachers do that before. Nasty.   
  
Shawn: I think they are leaving. thank god they didn't see us.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I know.   
  
The two teachers leave. Cory and the gand eat and then they go back to the library. Shawn begins to logon to the computer adn gets into his email address adn starts to think what to write to John.   
  
to be continued.   
  
We will find out what what Shawn writs in his email to John in Chapter 7. Sorry for the mi up, but i am changing the story. 


	7. The Email Part 2

Chapter 7 is ready to go.   
  
We left off where Shawn was about to write the email to John. Here is what he emails him. Will he email him back or even talk to him? Find out next. John can be spelled John or Jon.   
  
here is the email that he writes to John. he puts this in email format and then he writes:   
  
To: englshlit102@aol.com   
  
Subject: Hi John. Waz up?  
  
How are you doing? I hope you are doing fine and having a good weekend. I hope you get thios mail. I want to know whay aer you teacting me like dirt? You have promied me that you would talk to me that Friday and you blew me off. What is up with that? Look, I wasn't trying to get you mad or anything. I know how you feel because you say you are always busy. Is that true od did you make some of that up? I just want to know. We haven';t see eachother since your accident. I was just wondering how you were and stuff. You were here when I found out that I had a brother named jack. Same Dad, diffrent mom. he is in the Peace Corps with rachel. A girl we meet in college before we moved to New York. She is a really nice girl. Did you know that Shawn and Jack's father passes about after a heart attack? he ate Rachel's cake adn after that he started to act funny, so we had to take him to the hopsital and he died on Jack's birthday. He gave Jack a Picture of Him, Me, adn Jack. We went to his tralior after that. Then we met Chet's friend who has four daughters who are really good singers. then That year, I went to his grave site adn saw his ghosts. No offence if you don't believe in the paranormal and me and my dad the ghost chatted and he said that the Matthew's would take care of me, but I didn't want that because I found out that Virna wasn't my real mother in a letter writtin to me. I was shocked when I heard that she wasn't my mother. i am goign to continue finding her no matter what. Well, If you have time this week, could we chat or if you are too busy, can we chat another way or if you have AIM or something? i don't have your contact address or phone, so I can't call or write. Only email. If you get this, let me know. I have to go, so see you in class. Bye.   
  
Shawn Hunter.   
  
He logs out and it was almost time to close. the gang heads home and as they are eating supper, they are studying for the next day.   
  
Cory: I saw what you worte to Turner. That was really thoughtful of you. I didn't know that you know how to use a computer. That's awesome.   
  
Shawn: Thanks. I just hope that he gets it in time. Exams are 2 months away.   
  
Topanga: I didn't see what he worte, but hey, he wrote something.   
  
Cory: I noticed his grammer. It was really good. he even puctuated the whole thing himeself. Last letter that he wrote on Showpenhower didn't have any punctuations and that is why the teacher gave him an F eventhough he was still in high school.   
  
Angela: yeah. We better get some rest. We have classes tomorrow.   
  
Topanga: Yep. We do. goodnight everyone.   
  
They fall alseep. back to Eric. Eric had a good weekend. He spent it with his gorlfriend Susan. So didn't Mr. Williams. He also spent time with his girlfriend. Eric had a good weekend.   
  
Eric: Our weekend was good.   
  
Susan: Heck yeah. I love you Eric. I cna;t wait to meetyour family on Thanksgiving.   
  
Eric: I can't wait to see them because I haven't seen them in 2 years. I miss Jack and Rachel too.   
  
Susan: Oh, you told me about them. Didn't they send you a letter?   
  
Eric: Yeah. they did. I got it in the mail the other day. it said they were doing good and that we will see them in the summer time. They aren't coming home for the holidays. I guess they have to watch out to see if they have to go to war and stuff. They are proctecting our country.   
  
Susan: That is not what the peace coprs is, Eric.   
  
Eric: I thought that was.   
  
Susan: No. Peace Corps is when you work with other people of delveloping countries. The kind of do farm work, but they do technology, argriculture, and for education changes. That is what Peace Corps is.   
  
Eric: Oh, okay. Cool.   
  
Susan: I thought you know that.   
  
Eric: Now I know.   
  
Susan: I am happy that you do know now.   
  
Eric: Thanks. Have I told you about Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela?   
  
Susan: I believe so. Aren't they your friends and is Cory your brother?   
  
Eric: Yes. He is. He is 3 years younger than I am. I'm 24.  
  
Susan: Cool. That makes Cory 21.   
  
Eric: Yep. You know what I miss the most?   
  
Susan: What?   
  
Eric: Doing the Feeny call. he will be joining us for Christmas as always. I can't wait to see him. fffffffeeeeeeennnnnnneeeeeeyyyyy.   
  
Susan: You are funny Eric. Well. We must get to bed. good night.   
  
They head to bed. Chapter 8 is next. We will find out what is up with Rachel and Jack as Thanksgiving time comes. We will have Feeny in the next chapter too.   
  
PS: The the person who wrote The Dedication Page: if I made a bad comment, sorry, but it was the the people who put my story down and i though I posted that in review for my story. Sorry for the mix up, happy holidays everyone. 


	8. Monday Morning

Chapter 8   
  
It was Monday morning. It was time to go back to school that week as the gang is preparing for tests this week.   
  
Shawn: I hope everyone had a good weekend.   
  
Angela: I had a good weekend.   
  
Cory: My weekend was good too.   
  
Topanga: My weekend was good too. I had my hair cut. Like it?   
  
Cory: I love it. It looks good.   
  
Angela: Well, I will talk to you later.   
  
bell rings.   
  
Jack and Rachel are doing fine.   
  
Jack: I can't wait until Thanksgiving. it's comming up in 4 weeks.   
  
Rachel: Yeah. Too bad we are not speding it in the states with our families.   
  
Jack: Well, the only family I have is Shawn and my mother. I haven't seen my mother in years. Our dad passesd awa, remember?   
  
Rachel: Oh yeah. Forgot.   
  
Jack: This will be the best Thanksgiving.   
  
Rachel: I know.   
  
Back to check on Eric. Eric had a test today. he passed with a B+.   
  
Susan: I am so happy that you got a B. Good Job.   
  
Eric: Thanks. Did you have to take any tests today?   
  
Susan: Nope. tomorrow I will be taking a test in geometry. Wish me luck.   
  
Eric: I will.   
  
Susan: Thanks. I hope I will do good.   
  
Eric: I know you will.   
  
back at nyu it was the end of Monday and another 4 days to go before the weekend.   
  
Topanaga: Hey. How was your day?   
  
Angela: It was good. Today, I had a test in history.   
  
Cory: I didn't have any tests.  
  
Topanga: Our tests in history and English lit are not until Friday. Mr. Turner told us to really study hard for it because he says it will be tough.   
  
Cory: I know. What did he say about that email you wrote to him, Shawn?   
  
Shawn: Nothing. He didn't talk to me about it yet. He doens't check his mail until the last minute.   
  
Cory: That sucks.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I know, but you know how teachers are. Busy. Plus you have to give them time and respect. if you don't, they your problems won't be solved.   
  
Topanga: that is nice of you, Shawn, but what if he doen't get back to you?   
  
Shawn: As I said, I will be patient adn wait for an answer. If he doen't repond to me by Friday, I guess it's up to me to open my mouth. I will be checking my mail everyday. In fact I will check it now. If you want to join me at the library, you can. We can help eachother study when we get back to our apartment.   
  
Topanga: We would like to join you.   
  
Angela: But, we planned to spend the rest of the day together. We will study after we eat supper. you are wlecome to join us after you come back from the library.   
  
Shawn: I would love to join you.   
  
Cory: Cool. So, we will see you at 6pm?   
  
Shawn: Yeah.   
  
Angela: And don't forget to tell us if he writes back or not.   
  
  
Shawn: oh, I will. You just have to have pateince.   
  
Angela: Talk to you later.   
  
The of them decide to spend the day together. Shawn Heads to the library to check his email and to study there too. But first, he will study.   
  
Find out what happens if he gets an email from John in Chapter 9. 


	9. Just Another Day

Chapter Nine.   
  
It was Tuesday. Everyone was ready for tests and stuff including Eric. We will get back to the gang at NYU after we find out what is going on with Eric.   
  
Eric: have any tests, today?   
  
Susan: Yeah. I have 2 on Friday.   
  
Eric: I have 4 tests to take on Friday.   
  
Susan: Damn. That's alot. Hope you do good on them.   
  
Eric: I hope you do well on yours too. Good luck.   
  
Susan: I will see you this afternoon.   
  
Eric: You betcha.   
  
Back at NYU, Angela was preparing for her test today. Their first class was Geometry. Then they head to English Lit.   
  
Topanga: Good luck with your test today, Angela.   
  
Shawn: We have one tomorrow.   
  
Cory: Don't forget we have two on Friday.   
  
Topanga: I know.   
  
Cory: Shawn, did he email you back yet?   
  
Shawn: Nope. I checked my email, and no emails from him yet.   
  
Cory: That stinks. Hope you will study for tomorrow's test before checking your email.   
  
Shawn: I will. Don't worry. Just have to learn patience. As I told you guys yesterday that if he doesn't mail me back by Fridya, it's up to me to open my mouth and talk. If he doen't talk to me then, I am going to send him another emailing an keep seding until he decides to chat with me. I am not goign to give up hope.   
  
Topanga: That is good to hear from you, Shawn. Well, we better get to class.   
  
Cory: Yeah before he has a fit. This isn't high school you know.   
  
Angela: Well, talk to you all later.   
  
They all head to English Lit class. Still not a word from john to Shawn. John ignores Shawn adn just goes about his business. Time goes by and class is over. He tells the class to study for Friday's test.   
  
John: I want you all to study for this Friday. Remember that this is fill in the blank test. You are all now dismissed.   
  
Class is over for the day. tomorrow is another day. Shawn is still waiting fo his old buddy to just look at him and talk to him, but no luck. he told Shawn the same thing. Shawn didn't ask him about the email though.   
  
John: What's up, Shawn? May I help you with anything or you all set?   
  
Shawn: Nah. I am all set.   
  
John: That's good. If you have any questions abiut the test, can always ask. I am not here to talk about anything else but the class or my tests.   
  
Shawn: Thanks. Cool. That is fine with me. well, I better get going now. See you tomorrow.   
  
He leaves and goes to the library to check on any emails. Let's see what is up with Morgan.   
  
Amy: How was school today?   
  
Morgan: It was okay. We had to cover or text books. I made some new friends.   
  
Amy: That is good. Any upcomming tests?   
  
Morgan: No. Not until next week. I have 2 tests. One in English and one in gym. Gm tests are easy.   
  
Amy: That is good to hear.   
  
Morgan: How is Cory doing?   
  
Amy: He is doing fine. he will be coming over for thanksgivinjg with Eric and Topanga.   
  
Morgan: That sounds good. Can't wait to see them.   
  
  
Next chapter we will find out if Shawn, Cory, and Topanga pass their geometry clas and others. 


	10. Wednesday All Day

Chapter 10  
  
Shawn checks his email at the library. he logs on adn still nothing. So, he decides to study ad go back to the computer after he studies. He is wonder what is going on. Why his friend or som called old call ex friend isn't talking to him about life instead of just class and tests and why he isn't answering his emails. This was weird to Shawn. Shawn decided to give up for the day and come back the next day. It was getting late and he had to meet the guys for Supper adn they study with them, then sleep.   
  
Angela: Today is Wedesday.   
  
Topanga: Yep. How did you do on your test?   
  
  
Angela: We are suppoed to know by tomorrow. I will let you know Friday.   
  
Topanga: Cool. i hope you passed.   
  
Angela: Girl, I hope I did too. Well, better get to class. talk to you later.   
  
Topanga: Okay.   
  
  
They head to History class to take a test.   
  
now to check on Rachel and Jack  
  
Jack: Man, I wish I could go home now.   
  
Rachel: I know. I wish too, but we get to see the gang over the Summer.   
  
Jack: Yeah, but then we may have to come back.   
  
Rachel: Maybe. If they want us too, but they will tell us before the Summer starts.   
  
Jack: That is cool.   
  
Rachel: Have you had any contact with your mom yet?   
  
Jack: No. I haven't talked to her in years. She did the same thing Shawn's mom did. She took off without leaving a note or anything.   
  
Rachel: That sucks. I hope you will find her. Never give up home.   
  
Jack: Thanks. Even Shawn has to find out who his real mom is because virna isn't his real mother. he told me he got a letter saying that she wasn't his mom. That is messes up man.   
  
Rachel: Poor Shawn.   
  
Jack: Yeah. I know.   
  
back at NYU. English lit was over and john ask Shawn what is up again.   
  
John: What's up Shawn? You have been like that for the past few days. Is there something I can do for you?   
  
Shawn: Not really. I just was standing here because I had nothing to do. I have a question for you anyways.   
  
John: What is it?   
  
Shawn: What are we going to do or leanr next after we take the test Friday?   
  
John: We are going be learnign other things. You will see on Monday.   
  
Shawn: Just wondering.   
  
John: Do you really think I tell my students what they are going to learn next? I don't think so. they will find out on Monday or whever the test is over.   
  
Shawn: you sounds like silverstone from Jett jackson in the episode where he says to all the villians "You thinks it's the end of Silverstone? I don' think so."  
  
John: I do?   
  
Shawn: Yeah. Don't you watch any tv at all?   
  
John: Sometimes. The News mostly.   
  
Shawn: Well, I watch the news too and Disney Channel adn CBS. the paly good movies and shows. Don' tell anyone I watch Disney.   
  
John: I won't. Disney? You watch Disney?   
  
Shawn: Yeah. When I am not busy. You are never too old for Disney. They play good movies and shows.   
  
John: Cool. I used to watch Disney because I used to watch Mickey Mouse and MMC. I think we are getting off topic here.   
  
Shawn: Sorry about that.   
  
John: Well, I have some stuff to do, so see you tomorrow.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. you bet.   
  
Shawn was less mad, but he got a conversation going for a while they chated for 15 minutes. But Shawn had to go back to the library and check his mail.   
  
Chapter 11 will be will he get an email before or by Friday? We will find out in chapter 11 and will find out why he isn't talking to Shawn in the next few chapters. 


	11. It's Amost Friday! YAY

Chapter 11.   
  
it was Thurday and the only clas that Angela had was history. Cory, Shawn, and topanga had one class which was Englist lit. That class lasts for 2 hours. Compared to high school whcih lasted only for 45 minutes.   
  
Angela: I got a B on my test. YAY!  
  
Topanga: That is good. Keep up the good work.   
  
Cory: We won't know our test results for History until tomorrow.   
  
Shawn: Yep. We have an English test tomorrow. Hope we do good.   
  
Cory: Hope so too. Any luck with the email?   
  
Shawn: No. Not yet. I hope before tomorrow. If he doesn't talk to me about what I wrote, then I will have to rephrase it to him tomorrow after clas because this is getting really weird.   
  
Angela: Bell has just rung. I have to get to calls. I will talk to you all after.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. We better get going too. Talk to you later.   
  
They all head for class. Checking back on Eric.   
  
Eric: How did you do on your test yesterday?   
  
Susan: I got an A.   
  
Eric: Good for you. I hope you do your best on the next test.   
  
Susan: Thanks. They didn't even talk about the final Exam whci is less than 2 months. They will next week.   
  
Eric: I know. the will be going over in next month. Today is Halloween. Cool.   
  
Susan: Eric, you are too old to go out trick or Treating, you silly goose.   
  
Eric: I know that. I remember when I was a kid I used to trick or treat with my brother, Cory. Our dad took us. I was a Hartford Whalers player and Cory was a baseball player.   
  
Susan: Yeah. I remember when I went out. I was dressed as a witch. I looked like the wicked witch from the Wizard Of Oz.   
  
Eric: They play that movie during Christmas everyyear. I love that movie.   
  
Susan: I used to watch it when I was a kid because we had the VHS tape of it. I have seen that movie so many times.   
  
Eric: So did I.   
  
Susan: Tomorrow after school, do you want to go to a movie? I am buying.   
  
Eric: Cool. I would love to go to the movies with you.   
  
Susan: Well, I will talk to you after school today. the bell has rung.   
  
Eric: Okay. Talk to you later.   
  
Back to check on Jack and Rachel  
  
Rachel: It's halloween where we live.   
  
Jack: I know. I don't know why they don't celebrate it here.  
  
Rachel: Maybe it's just a USA hiliday.   
  
Jack: Yeah. Hey. The whole world shares Christmas with us.   
  
Rachel: I know. That's really cool. And they celebrate New year's with us, but at diffrent times die to the time zones.   
  
Jack: Yeah. It's confusing. I wish time was the same everywhere.   
  
Rachel: So do I, but oh well.   
  
Back at NYU. class is over for the day. Shawn doesn't stop to talk to John because he was in a hurry to meet the guys to study at the library. He would check his mail later.   
  
Sorry so sort. Next chapter we will definatley find out if Shawn and John actually talk adn see if he gets an email back. Stay tuned. Note: I will add more chapters as long as i am not too busy working. So, I will update these on snow days and on weekends if not busy adn I will be updating as much as I can. So, bear with me. Hope y'all have a Happy New Year. 


	12. Friday Test Day

Chapter 12   
  
Shawn checks his mail he gets no emails from any one. So he logs off adn studies with the guys. It was time for bed. it was Friday. It was time to take the English Lit class. Everyone would get their reselts by next week. After class, Shawn decides to just stand there and watch his old pal.   
  
John: Hey Shawn. What's up?   
  
Shawn: It's almost the weekend. So nothing much really. You?   
  
John: Not much either. Just going to grade these tests over the weekend. if you are wondering why I haven't chatted with you, it's because I just can't. I was busy recruiting 4 new students. they are comming here next week. Was too busy doing that.   
  
  
Shawn: I understand. Did you get my message?   
  
John: I don't answer my mail til the weekend. So no. I have a new place now. It's better than the other place.   
  
Shawn: Cool. Well, I will talk to you later. Can't wait to meet these new people.   
  
Shawn leaves. Jack and Rachel were still at the peace corps. the gang deciede to go to a movie. They meet at the movies and they see John with Ms. Thompkins.   
  
Shawn: Oh my goodness. Isn't that our teachers together?   
  
Topanga: Yep.   
  
Cory: I hope they don't see the same movie as we are.   
  
Shawn: You know how teachers are.   
  
Angela: I am sure if they see the same movie, they won't see us.   
  
Shawn: I hope you are right.   
  
Topanga: They aren't going to see the same movie.   
  
Cory: Nope because they aren't going in our direction.   
  
Shawn: Phew! That's good.   
  
they head to the movie.   
  
Part two story is up next. We will see what happens in chapter one of Part 2 of New York, new york. Hope you liked Part one. 


	13. Part 2 New Students Arrive Part One

Chapter 13.   
It was the weekend adn Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela had nothing to study for or anything. They couldn't wait to meet the new students. The weekend was over. it was monday morning. They were ready to meet the new students.   
  
Angela: Well, class is getting started, so I will talk to you all later.   
  
Topanga: Okay.   
  
Cory: I wonder who these new people are. Hope they are nice.   
  
Shawn: I hope so.   
  
Class started. he was about to intreoduce the 4 new people. One at a time though.   
  
John: Okay class. We have four new students who will be joining our class and school. One will be introduced one at a time. DFirst, I would like you to meet Lacey.   
  
Lacey: Hi Everyone.   
  
John: Well, introduce yourself, Lacey.   
  
Lacey: Um. My name is Lacey. I moved here to the US from Australia because my parents wanted a change. So, hi. I also like friends, music, partying, dancing, and movies.   
  
Lacey: But.......  
  
John: You can sit your butt down now. Pary is almost over. now. The next person is Andrea.   
  
Andrea: Hey everyone. My name is Angrea. I am a transfer from Stanford university. I am a sophomore. My family just moved here from California to be closer to our relative. I like to also party, movies, music, friends.   
  
John: You can have a seat next to Cory. The next person is Nancy.   
  
Nancy: I am from Keene, New Hampshire and transferred here to be closer to family. I went to Keene State and I am also a Sophomore. I like friends, family, music, and traveling.   
  
John: Every nice. can have a seat next to Topanga. And last but not least, Kim.   
  
Kim: Waz up, dudes and dudettes. My name is Kim. i moved to New York from Storrs, Connecticut because for a change. I am a Junior and I hope to have a good time here. I ma originally from Connectuicut. I live in a crappy town called Somers. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but singer Gene Pitney lives in My town. Anyone know him or hear of him?   
  
John: I have. Yada Yada yada. Sit your butt down next to Mr. Hunter.   
  
Kim: Okay. You don't have to be so harsh.   
  
Kim sits down. That's me. Class begins and Kim which is me, thinks that the teachers are actually mean and nasty. I just got a pink slip from Ms. thompkins not too long ago for not going to class when I had no idea where classes were. She was really a strict teacher. The way she acted to Lacey and me. here is what happened before Mr. T's class:   
  
Ms. Thompkins: The bell has rung, ladies. Do I have to give out pink slips and the next step, you will be seeing the Dean.   
  
Lacey: What the heck? We were going to find where our class was.   
  
Kim: We are new here.   
  
Ms. Thompkins: I don't give a damn weather you are Britney Spears and Jennifer Lopez, now get to class before i report you to the Dean and don't forget your stinkin pink slips.   
  
Lacey: Man, is she harsh. Damn it.   
  
Kim: Got that right. I didn't know that this college wasstricter than the others.   
  
As class ended, Mr. Turner wanted to see Topanga and Cory. He wanted to ask why they weren't talking to each other. After he talks to Topanga, he talks to Cory.   
  
John: What's up, Mr. Matthews? hows the marriege goign and why aren't you two talking to each other?   
  
Cory: We had a fight this morning. We were going to get a divirce, but we worked it out, but she is mad at me casue I celebrate our anniversary every month. but, it's going good.   
  
John: That sucks. Why is she mad at you for that?   
  
Cory: Not sure.  
  
John: Talk to her, man.   
  
Cory: I tried. But, no use. but, I will try again.   
  
John: Yeah. You were only trying to be nice.   
  
Cory: I know, but she dosen't need to get upset just because Itake her out every month. I have one question for you. Why are you and Shawn like not talking to each other?   
  
John: Talk to her, Cory. You can do it. It's because I just don't feel like talking to him. I just don't want to get in his way. he was peod off at me last time casue I gave him advice not to go to the Centre and he was upset, then he came to talk to me and told me those words, but I never told him that i was goign to be fine. So, I hid adn had to rest. I don't like to talk about the past that much or Shawn. The old days have come and gone and you just have to learn to let go.  
  
Cory: Talk to him just like you are talking to me. There is no reason to be afraid or hide just because you guys haven't chatted. he just needs some confort now because when you left, we found out that Virna was not his real mother. As an old pal, you have to help him. Talk to him. Like father like son. His dad passes on from a heat attack. It's not that hard. he wonderd if you got his message.   
  
John: Thanks. Yes. I did. Don't tell him I replied either. Let him find out. I will talk to him Friday if he isn't busy. i just hate avoiding people like him. Talk to you later.   
  
  
Chapter 14 will be up soon. We will find out how the bonding between Shawn and John turn out. 


	14. The Talk

Chapter 14.   
  
It was Friday. it was either now or never for Shawn adn John. Could this inoring of eachother go on for ever? We will find out.   
  
Shawn, me, and Lacye got detention with John's girlfriend or ex girlfriend Ms. Thompkins for being late to class the other day. The rest didn't have any detentions but us.   
  
Shawn: Detentions in college?   
  
Lacey: Damn. I never knew they could do this.   
  
Kim: Me either.   
  
Ms. Thompkins: Yes. We do that. It's the same as high scool, so would you guys just shut up? These detentions require no talking.   
  
Lacey: That sucks. What kind of teacher are you?   
  
Tompkins: None of you damn business.   
  
Lacey: God, It was only a fuckin' question. Geez. You don't have to be so damn rude.   
  
Lacey and the others thought that she was not going to be nice adn wondered why she is acting like that as if she were acting like a child. Detention was over. Lacey and I decided to watch Shawn and John chat for a while. We were hoping that they would still talk just like the old days. Shawn told us a lot about him.   
  
John: Hey Shawn. Sorry I acted the way I acted.   
  
Shawn: That's okay. I knew you were busy.   
  
John: If you are wondering, I got your mail.   
  
Shawn: I know. I saw. I replied. Been there. Done that.   
  
John: Lot Of luck. Hey, I am goign to be busy this weeked, but I would love for us to talk more.   
  
Shawn: Me too. We haven't chatted in ages.   
  
John: Sunday, I am not busy though. We could talk then.   
  
Shawn: Sure. They guys will be gone for the day anyways. They plan to see a movie. Angela will be with her dad as he came back from Eurupe to visit her. Talk to you this weekend?   
  
John: Sure. Have a good day. :)   
  
They leave. Lacey and I can't believe what is hapenening.   
  
Lacey: I wonder why we can't have a friendship with teachers like that.   
  
Kim: Not sure why, but we can find out.   
  
Lacey: Naw. Not now though. Maybe later.   
  
Kim: Want to go to a movie?   
  
Lacey: Sure.   
  
Kim: Let's go.   
  
They decided to go to a movie. at CCSU with Eric.   
  
Eric: Doing anything this weekend?   
  
Susan: Not really. Spending time with you. :)   
  
Eric: That's a plus because I have no plans either except to spend time with you.   
  
Susan: You are so cool, Eric.   
  
Eric: Thanks.   
  
Susan: i will see you tomorrow.   
  
Eric: You bet. We will have fun.   
  
  
Chapter 15 is next. Sorry so short. 


	15. Halloween Part One

Chapter 15.   
  
It was almost halloween. Eric spots Jack's ex girlfriend, Millie again. She was using her magic to contact the devil to get rid of Eric and bring back Jack.   
  
Eric: What in the world are you doing?   
  
Millie: Gettng rid of you. Bringing back Jack.   
  
Eric: Why are you doing this? I haven't done a thing to you.   
  
Millie: Because I missed Jack and he told me you broke us up.   
  
Eric: I didn't say that or break you guys up. That's a white lie and you know it is. Contacting the devil will not help you. Jack is in the Peace Corps with Rachel.   
  
Millie: Is that his new girlfriend?   
  
Eric: Yeah. Why do you care?   
  
Millie: Just wondering. How long is he there?   
  
Eric: I ma not sure. Don't take this the hardway, but he won't date you because you are a witch. Why are you enimies with me, Shawn, and the gang and not Jack?  
  
Millie: I can't tell you that. If I do, I ruin my plans. See ya later, succer.   
  
Eric: What a jerk.   
  
Halloween night. Morgan was not planning to go trick or treating as she says she is getting to old to do that, so she passed out the candy instead. So did the others at their apartments. John and Shawn decided to talk the weekend after Halloween because it was Halloween.   
  
Amy: Aren't you going out for halloween this year, Mogan?   
  
Morgan: No. i am getting to old for that stuff, mom. I'm 17. Not 5.   
  
Amy: That's cool. I stopped going out for Candy on hallween when I was 15. So, I understand.   
  
Millie was plannign to tie up and kill Eric and then come to NYU and destroy Shawn and the gang and tie them up. It was 6pm and it was a full moon. Eric knew she was up to her old tricks again. He sneaks out and sees what she is planning to do. then he calls Mr. Williams over to help stop Millie from doing this.   
  
Eli Williams: What do you want, Mr. Matthews?   
  
Eric: Um. I need help. theere is this girl who used to be my ex roomate's girlfriend adn she's a witch. She plans to get rid of me.   
  
Eli: I don't believe in witches.   
  
Eric: You got to see it to believe it.   
  
Eli: If I find out that this is a hoax, I am leaving.   
  
Eric: Shhhh.   
  
Millie: Tonight, I will get rid of Eric, fly to NY and get rid of his freinds includign Cory and Shawn. Devil, you cvan help me find these retards adn help me finish them off. At midnight, i will strike NYU.   
  
Eli: You are right. We have to stop her.   
  
Eric: Told you she was a witch. Now what?   
  
Eli: We call the police.   
  
Eric: Then she will disappear.   
  
Eli: Do you have a pc chip?   
  
Eric: Yeah.   
  
Eli: Where did she come from, anyways?   
  
Eric: I got threatningg emails and letters saying she will get her revenge. She must go back to where she belongs.   
  
Millie tries to Escape Eric and Eli's trap.   
  
Eric: She's going after the gang.   
  
Eli: We must alert them right now.   
  
Eric calls up Cory and the gand to alert them.   
  
See what happens next in Chapter 16. Will the gang be saved? Find out next. 


	16. Halloween Part 2: Shawn Gets Captured

Chapter 16.   
  
Will Shawn get caught? Let's find out.   
  
Shawn: She's coming.   
  
Angela: I know. We must do something.   
  
Shawn: Quick, this way.   
  
They head out the door, which lead to some steps. This was the backdoor. They heard knockings on the front door. They were getting louder and louder.   
  
Shawn: okay, we all have to spread out.   
  
Cory: If we get caught, it will be your fault.   
  
Shawn: Trust me. You won't get caught. We all will find her and send her back to whwere she belongs and hope she never returns.   
  
Topanga: Okay, let's split.   
  
Shawn was caught by Millie.   
  
Millie: Where do you think you are going?   
  
Shawn: No where really.   
  
Millie: Um... Yeah right. I don't believe you.   
  
Shawn: I was on my way home from a friend's house. Believe me. I don't lie.   
  
Millie: Since I have you, I will get the others soon.   
  
Shawn: You aren't going to get away with this.   
  
Millie: I will get rid of you first, then them.   
  
Shawn: I have school tomorrow.   
  
Millie: So what. If you are late, it will be your falut.   
  
Shawn: Um, no. It will be yours.   
  
It was Friday morning. Still, no Shawn.   
  
Topanga: Where's Shawn? He's supossed to be here.   
  
Angela: I miss him.   
  
Cory: Last time I knew, he was with Millie.   
  
Topanga: How do you know?   
  
Cory: I hid behind some bushes and heard them chat a little.   
  
Angela: About what?   
  
Cory: About her going after us. thank godness we are safe and escaped her. She's going to go after Shawn first before us.   
  
Angela: Did She say when?   
  
Cory: No.   
  
Topanga: We have to do something.   
  
As lacey and I walk by, we hear Topanga, Shawn, and Angela chat about Shawn.   
  
Lacey: Should we tell them where Shawn is?   
  
Kim: Why not? He is supposed to be here.   
  
Lacey: Yeah, but he's not.   
  
We walk over.   
  
Lacey: Hey guys, what's up?   
  
Cory: Not much, Lace. We are concerned about Shawn.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. We know.   
  
Kim: We are not supposed to tell you, but......  
  
Lacey: Shawn's going to be hurt by or before midnight tonight. We kinda snuck in to where this chick has them.   
  
Kim: Yeah. He's being held at where Shawn and Mr. Turner used to live.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. She told us not to tell or else she will get us.   
  
Kim: Yeah, so don't tell her that we told you.   
  
Topanga: Thanks for telling us.   
  
Cory: Your words are kept a secret and we won't tell her.   
  
Angela: We have to help him, but i will talk to you guys later because I have class. I'll figure a way to stop her.   
  
Topanga: yeah. We have class too. So, talk to you all later.   
  
We all head into class.   
  
Part 3 is coming up next. See what happens next. 


	17. Halloween Part 3 What happened To Shawn?

Chapter 17   
  
What happens next? What will the gang do this chapter? Find out next.   
  
Class was starting. John was wondering where Shawn was. hefigures that he'd ask all of us where he is. Lacey and I got yelled at once again by Ms. Thompkins for being late. We explained to her about Shawn, but still she gave us a detention. She was determined to find out if we were telling the truth.   
  
Ms. Thompkins: Do I have to give you guys another detention for being late to class?   
  
Lacey: We had to be late. We were worried about a friend.   
  
Ms. Thmpkins: I don't give a rats butt about it. Detention Next Friday with me.   
  
Kim: But, mam You don't understand. Shawn is going to die if we don't doing something.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. He was captured by a witch.   
  
Ms. Thompkins: I don't believe you. I bet you that Shawn is in class right now.   
  
Lacey: See for yourself.   
  
We head to class.   
  
Kim: This sucks.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. I know. It's called bullcrap just because we were captured too. Ms. Thompkins is a jerk.   
  
Kim: Yeah. I know. That's how all teachers are around here.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. We better get to class. We have English lit next.   
  
Kim: Yeah. I know.   
  
We head to history class. After English Lit was over for Cory and Topanga, John was going to ask them where Shawn was, but then he decided not to. Figures, he was sick or something, so he didn't bother to ask. he figured that Lacey and I would have the answers, so after Englist lt for us, he decided to ask us. it was tiome for Geograhy for Cory and Topanga. For Angela, It was English Lit with us. John kept on lecturing when another teacher came to teach the rest of the lesson. His name was Mr. Sampson. William J. Sampson. Both John and mr. Sampson took turns teaching. William was dressed just lke a teacher. he had a nice tie on and stood six feet tall. John intorduced us to him.   
  
John: this class will be team tough by me and my friend, Mr. Sampson. Take it away.   
  
Mr. Sampson: Um. hello. I will be teaching you as well. As John adn myself will be taking turns teaching. If one of us is out, one of us will be teaching.   
  
John: If both of us are out, then you will have a sub.   
  
  
Mr. Sampson: today, we are going to start Chapter six in your text books.   
  
John was trying to pay attention to mr. Sampson as he was teaching them sign laguage which was charpter 6. that is was he told them to turn to chapter six. he was staring at Lacey and myself. He couldn't take his eyes off us, but tried so hard to pay attention to Mr. Sampson. Lacy adn I were wondering why he was staring at us.   
  
Kim: Why is he staring at us?   
  
Lacey: I am not sure.   
  
Kim: I hate it when guys do that.   
  
Lacey: So do I. Maybe he's worried about us or something.   
  
Kim: Yeah. he told me that he needed to talk to us after class.   
  
Lacey: He told me the same thing. It was written in a note though.   
  
Kim: Mine too. It said: I need to see you after class.   
  
Lacey: What a coincidence. Mine says the same dan thing.   
  
We wave at him, but he told us to shhh.   
  
Find out in Chapter eighteen what happens next. 


	18. Halloween Part 4 The Search For Shawn

Chapter 18.   
  
Okay. I don' own any of the characters but my own. Sorry that I didn't update it more. I was busy. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Here goes nothing. if there is any mistakes, ignore them and don't give me rude comemnts either about my grammar, etc. I was typing fats and I am a fast typer so, bear with me here adn read the best that you can. Thanks.   
  
After class, john wanted to see Lacey and I after class. He asked us where Shawn was. We told him not to tell anyone or Millie because we would be her next targets.   
  
Lacey: What's up? Why do you need to see us for?   
  
John: I want to know where Shawn is. he did not show up for class today.   
  
Kim: Would you believe us if we told you?   
  
John: Um, give it a shot.   
  
Lacey: You wouldn't believe it, but Shawn is bein held prisoner by a witch named Millie.   
  
Kim: Yeah. he's being held at your old apartment in Philedelphia.   
  
John: Why would she do that?   
  
Lacey: We don't know.   
  
John: Call the police?   
  
Lacey: Good idea, but she might escape.   
  
John: Thanks for telling me that. i have to go. See you in class tomorrow.   
  
He leaves to go look for Shawn. Topanga and Angela does too. We ran into Ms. Thopkins again. She was wondering why were weren't going home. her first name was Katherine.   
  
Kat: Why are you two still here?   
  
Lacey: We were talking to our teacher because he wanted to see us.   
  
Kat: Okay. Enough.(She yelled) why don't you to just go to where you belong. Remember. You have detention with me this Friday.   
  
Lacey: We are on our way.   
  
Thompkins leaves and we continued on our way. What't is up with Eric? We will find out.   
  
Eric: I wonder if they caught Millie?   
  
Mr. Williams: I am not sure. I am tracking her down.   
  
Eric: Thanks for helping me, Mr. W.   
  
Eli: No Problem. When I see someone I know in trouble, I will be there for them.   
  
Eric: Thanks. I hope she goes back to where she belongs.   
  
Eli; I hope so too.   
  
Jack and Rachel were still at the Peace Corps. They were planning to marry in the sumemr of 2003 04 2004.   
  
Rachel: yeah, like when are we going to get married?   
  
Jack: Either next summer or the following summer.   
  
Rachel: I hope so. I don't care when we are married. As long as your happy and I am happy too.   
  
Jack: You pick whatever is best for you.   
  
Rachel: No. We do it together.   
  
Jack: Okay then.   
  
At John's old apartmen in Philly, PA.   
  
Shawn: I just hope they come before midnight. they better get here. i am glad Millie isn't here to hear this.   
  
Millie wasn;t at the apartment. She was goign to catpuer the others and find them.  
  
Shawn: I hope they get here soon and hope they escape from her.   
  
Chapter 19 is comming. 


	19. Halloween Part 5: Shawn's Rescue

Chapter 19.   
  
Shawn was at John's old apaertmen in Philedelphia, where the gang used to live. Cory, Topanga, Angela, and John were on their way to get Shawn. Millie still not at the old place, that gave the four of them a chance to get him out of there before it was too late.   
  
Topanga: Okay guys. He's in here.   
  
Cory: We all split up incase she's here.   
  
Angela: Okay. Good plan.   
  
They all split up in separent directions. Lacey and I came together, but we meet up with John, but we decided to split up too. Angela Unties Shawn.   
  
  
Shawn: Thanks honey.   
  
Angela: No problem.   
  
They all meet up.   
  
Shawn: We have to get out of here before she comes back.   
  
Topanga: Time to set the trap before we go back.   
  
Lacey: Go for it.   
  
Cory: Let's do it.   
  
They set the trap as they leave the building, she returns and she was sent back to where she belongs. The gang has defeated Millie and all of them return to NYC. It was Friday and Shawn and John planned to talk that day. He apologizes once again for not chatting with Shawn.   
  
John: Sorry for what happenedto you that night and sorry I couldn't chat with you last weekend. I was busy with my life.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I know. So was I.   
  
John: Oh, I see. With Angela.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. And you with Ms. Thompkins.   
  
John: How did you know?   
  
Shawn: Well, we saw you and her going the movies a few times and a few times at T.G.I Fridays. You guys didn't recognize us at all, say hi, or even see us.   
  
John: Well, it's our break from students like yourself. So, that is what we teachers do. We hang out on weekends and sometimes on holidays.   
  
Shawn: We should talk more just like the old days.   
  
John: I will be happy if we could talk more.   
  
Shawn: Doing anything this weekend?   
  
John: yeah. I have some tests to make up for this Friday.   
  
Shawn: That's too bad.   
  
John: Maybe Thanksgiving we will talk.   
  
Shawn: yeah. Sounds good to me.   
  
John: Well, I am about to take leave. Have a good weekend Shawn.   
  
Shawn: You too.   
  
Shawn and John depart in diffrent directions.   
  
Angela: I am glad the weekend is comming up.   
  
Cory: Yeah, but we have a test next Friday.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. We better study hard for it. thanksgiving is comming up in 3 more weeks.   
  
Shawn: I can't wait.   
  
Chapter 20 is up next. 


	20. Thanksgiving

This is Chapter 20.  
  
This chapter happens around Thanksgiving. Shawn's half brother shows up again, so let's see what happens. It was the day before Thanksgiving. Everyone had only one clas adn then, thay had 4 days off from school. Mr. Turner told the class to have a good 4 day weekend off as the Students get ready to leave for their apartments.   
  
John: Well class. Hope you all have a good 4 days off. remember your test is Next Friday, so Study hard adn don't eat a lot of Turkey!. Just joking.   
  
Shawn: I can't wait.   
  
Cory: You are always welcome at my family's house for Thanksgiving. You are like family to us.   
  
Shawn: Thanks Cory. I think I will spend another Thanksgiving with you and your family.   
  
Angela: Well, I will be speding it with my dad. He's back from Europe for a month. Then he has to go back. So, talk to you guys after the holiday.   
  
Topanga: Okay. Happy Thanksgiving Angela.   
  
Angela: Same to you.   
  
They go their own separate ways. Lacey and Me had our own Thanksgiving at our homes. Eric had Thanksgiving with his family. Shawn was always welcomed at the Matthews for Thansgiving every year. It was Thanksgiving day. All the family's gathered.   
  
Topanga: Ready to eat?   
  
Shawn: Heck yeah. I can't wait to eat this delicious turkey.   
  
Cory; You are the turkey, Shawn. Just messing with you.   
  
Shawn: I know you were. That's okay. I will get you next time.   
  
They eat and crack Jokes at the dinner table. Angela and Her dad spend Thanksgiving together at his place that he just bought in New Jersey.   
  
Mr. Moore: I am glad to spend the 4 day Thangsgiving with you.   
  
Angela: Me too.   
  
Mr. Moore: We haven't had Thanksgiving together since your mother took off.   
  
Angela: I know. I miss her.   
  
Mr. Moore: So do I.   
  
Angela: I hope we fid here.   
  
Mr. Moore: I ma not reallty sure if we can. Make that I can. You have school and stuff. I don't want you to miss out on your school work.   
  
Angela: I know, but we don't get to spend a lot of time together because you are always in the army over in Europe.   
  
Mr. Moore: Yeah. I know, but the army is my job. Where there is a war or conclict and they call me to duty, I will go. Let's just eat dinner and we will talk about this later after dinner maybe.   
  
Angela: Okay. Sounds good to me. John and Eli have dinner at their family's homes too. Thanksgiving day was over and it was time to get ready for Friday and the weekend.   
  
Cory: What do you want to do this weekend?   
  
Shawn: We have to study for that test on Friday. I am not really doing much.   
  
  
Topanga: Shawn's right. We can study for that Sunday.   
  
Cory: Anyone up for a movie tomorrow night?   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I guess so.   
  
Topanga: Sounds great, honey. I have nothing else to do either.   
  
Cory: Yeah. Me either. Eric leaves to go back to his college tomorrow. So, we are goign to throw a little goodbye party for him.   
  
Topanga: I can't wait becauee I will be going too.   
  
Shawn: Itr's not just for Eric. It's for all of us and to wish us luck during our December exams. Which are for 2 weeks.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I agree.   
  
They get ready for the next day. Chapter 21 is next. Keep your eyes opened. 


	21. Thanksgiving Is Over Time To Study

Chapter 21  
  
Thanksgiving was over. It was time for the weekend and time to say goodbye to everyone as they are heading back to the school that they are attending. Morgan was a junior in high school that year.   
  
Cory: Yeah. We have to go back to school Monday.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. We had a good time though. We have to study for Friday's test.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. He will probaly go over the exams too for next month.   
  
Shawn: Shoot. That's in two weeks.   
  
Eric: yeah. We better get going. We will meet this Christmas.   
  
They all leave to go back to their schools. When they got back, they would study for the test this comming Friday. They decide to study at the library. Angela came back from New Jersey that night.   
  
Shawn: Angela! Welcome back.   
  
Angela: Thanks. I had a good time. Daddoesn';t have to go back until they call him back.   
  
Shawn: That is good to hear. I missed you.   
  
Angela: I missed you too.   
  
Topanga: I am glad you had a good time, Angela. We really missed you.   
  
Angela: I am ready to study with you guys. I have the same test as you guys, but I have your English teacher on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Friday's after you. Same test.   
  
Cory: Sounds good to me. Let's get this studying done before the night is over.   
  
Topanga: Good plan.   
  
They start studying for the test. Shawn goes on the computer after and tells the guys that he will be home after he checks out his mail.   
  
Angela: We better get going.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I am hungry and waiting to eat.   
  
Cory: Yeah. Me too.   
  
Shawn: I will be there in 30 minutes. I have to check my mail for a few minutes.   
  
Angela: We will see you when you get home, Shawn.   
  
Shawn: Okay. I will see you then.   
  
They all leave but Shawn. Shawshays an extra 30 minutes long. The others went to get something to eat for supper. Angela was going to cook that night.   
  
Topanga: Okay. I hope we study every night to Friday because I want to do good.   
  
Cory: I agree with you. I want to do good too. Who's cooking tonight?   
  
Angela: I will be cookign since I volunteered first.   
  
Topanga: Good. i hope you are a good cook.   
  
Angela: I am a good cook. ;)   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 will be next. We will find out who writes to Shawn next chapter. 


	22. Exams

Chapter 22  
  
It was close to exams and everyone was ready fo the exams for the next two weeks.   
  
Shawn: Exams are going to be hard.   
  
Topanga; I know. We have to study for them this weekend becasue exams are next week and also the following week.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I think we will do just fine.   
  
Angela: Yeah. I can't wait until they are over though.   
  
Cory: Yeah.   
  
Topanga: The bell has rung. I will talk to you guys later. I can't wait to study tomorrow because it's Saturday.   
  
The bell rings. Lacey and I hurry to get to English class before we get spotted by Ms. Thompkins, whop was probally datin mr. Turner and probaly were pannign to get married, but it was non of our business anyways, so we just continues to walk into class as Mr. Turner was speaking to the class about the exams for next weel and the following week as well. We were hoping we all were going to do well.   
  
  
Lacey: Yeah. yeah. Yeah. Bell has rung. Whatever.   
  
Kim: yeah. We better hurry into class before someone sees up or before we get a pink slip.   
  
Class was over and it was the weekend before exams. We all decided to go to the library and study that Saturday and Sunday night.   
  
Topanga: We better study this weekend. We have loads to study and I want to do good.   
  
Cory: Yeah. We better get going and study for the next two days.   
  
Shawn: I agree. I really want to do good. Back in high school, I didn't do to good until I cleaned up my act.   
  
Angela: yeah. I better study with you guys.   
  
They plan to study at the library the next day and Sunday. They studied after lunch time and then after dinner. it was time for exams and they were nervous.   
  
Shawn: I am a nervous wreck.   
  
Angela: Why?   
  
Shawn: I just am. I never took an exam in college before.   
  
Angela: Didn't we have exams at Pembrook?   
  
Shawn: No.   
  
Topanga: Shawn, don't worry about it. You will do fine. We all studied. Don't have to be worried.   
  
Shawn: But, I never had an exam before. Only in high school.   
  
Cory: Listen, Shawn. Exams last for 2 hours. In high school, they lasted for seventy minutes. It may be diffrent than high schoo, but I think you will do fine as well.   
  
Shawn: I just hope so.   
  
Cory: Good luck to you Shawn and good luck to all of us.   
  
Topanga: Thanks, Cory.   
  
Cory: No Problem.   
  
Exams starts   
  
  
  
I hope you liekd this one. The next one is next and that is when exams end. 


	23. Exams are over, Now What?

Chapter 23.   
  
Exams were comming to an end and it was 2 weekends before Christmas. Angela planned to have Christmas with Shawn and her dad. topanga and Cory spend time together at home and the Mattews visit Cory adn Topanga. Eirdc decides to join too.   
  
Cory. Exams are almost over.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. Can't wait for the results.   
  
Shawn: Me too. Hmm. I wonder when though.   
  
Cory: They say next week sometime.   
  
Shawn: Cool. Hmm. knowing teachers because they have to grade them. Lot of luck.   
  
Cory: Christmas is in two weeks. We have a week off from school, then we go back the 2nd of January.   
  
Topanga: As long as it doesn't snow and school doesn't get canceled, yeah. Cory adn I are speding time together alone unless you guess want to spend time with us this christmas.   
  
Angela: Nah. Shawn and I are spending time together with my dad. Shawn and my dad getrting to know each other, so he's in town and he's staying until they call him back again.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. Male bonding kind of think, but we will see each other at school and stuff.   
  
Topanga: Sounds good to me.   
  
Cory: Yeah. Anyone want to go see a movie tonight with us?   
  
Shawn: Sure.   
  
Angela: Sounds good. What are we going to see?   
  
Cory: Depends what's playing. Do you like action or since it's Christmas, what to see a christmas movie?   
  
Shawn: Doesn't matter to me.   
  
Angela: Me either.   
  
They head to the movies. It was the weekend and they were really ecited about the exam results. They were wondering what they have gotten on their mid-year exams.   
  
Chapter 24 is next. Find out what they have gotten for exams and a lot more. sorry so short. 


	24. Exams Results Finally

Chapter 24.   
  
This is where we find out what that got on their exams. Especaill English Lit. their Exams scores weren't written on the boards like in high school. maybe because they were confidentail of something. Weekend was over and classes were going on. First class was History For Cory, Shawn, and Topanga and Angela had Englsi Lit.   
  
Angela: How was your weekend, guys?   
  
Topanga: Ours was good.   
  
Cory: Yeah. We had a good weekend. trying to figure out how we did.   
  
Shawn: Us too, I mean we were worried that we weren't goign to pass.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I know. Well, bell has rung. time for class.   
  
Ms. Thopkins was about to speak about the exams.   
  
Kat: Okay class. You will have your results of the exams by Friday of this week. You will be spoken to privately about your grades. Today we will go over the answers.   
  
She goes over the correct answers and the bell rings. it was time for English Lit. Johm would do the same exaxt thing with his exams is to pass out grades Friday of that week. That is what he promied. Eric menawhile got his grades for history and for meterology. He wouldn't get his Media Arts results back until Tuesday. That is when he has class with Mr. Williams.   
Eric: I got an A on my History.   
  
Susan: That's good Eric. I got an A in Biology.   
  
Eric: That is so cool. I got a B in Meterology.   
  
Susan: I plassed with a C+ in Mathamatics.   
  
Eric: Good for you. Good job. I get my other results tommorrow.   
  
Susan: So do I. I am so glad we are doing good, Eric. I love you.   
  
Eric: Thanks. I love you too. Classes is over. Want to go grab something to eat?   
  
Susan: that sounds lovely. Would love that.   
  
Eric: Cool. Where would you like to eat?   
  
Susan: Anywhere you want.   
  
Eric: Okay. Let;s eat at that resturaunt you told me about over the weekend.   
  
Susan; Sounds good to me.   
  
They go grab something to eat.   
  
It was finally Friday and they were Anxious to get their scores.   
  
Cory: Oh wow. I got a B in English Lit. Thanks.   
  
John: No. Thanks to you. You know matthews, you are really doing good in class.   
  
Cory: Thanks.   
  
John: We'll talk later. I want to know how you are doing, but I will ask that later.   
  
Cory: Yeah. If we ar not busy.   
  
Shawn: Heck yeah. I passed with a B also.   
  
John: You are really doing good, Shawn. yes. I have recived your emails, but haven't got the time to answer you back, so maybe this weekend.   
  
Shawn: Yeah, yeah. Same speach as Cory. Talk to me later too.   
  
John: You bet.   
  
Topanga: YEAH. I got an A+. That adds to 750+ straight A's.   
  
Cory: That is good.   
  
John: You all did good. Hope you will do good before Summer vacation. Another one doesn't come up until April. So, Enjoy your weekend as next week will be the last week we will be together for the year. januarny 2nd is what you all come back.   
  
It was the weekend.   
  
Next chapter will be the Xmas Chapter. 


	25. Christmas time At Last

This is chapter 25.SOrry took so long to write it. Been so busy. :)  
  
it was Christmas time at last. Eric decided to celbrate Christmas at his parent's house. His Girlfriend, Susan decided to join them, then she had to go home with her family. jack and rachel comes home as well from the Peace Corps. last time, they spend it over in Europe. Cory and Topanga Decide to spend it with Cory's Family.   
  
Amy: Good to see you all here. merry Christmas Everyone.   
  
Alan: Same to you, dear and everyone else. We can open our presents now.   
  
So they did. It was Christams Day. Jonathan, Eli, and Feeny spent Christmas with each other. They all planned not to have any girls over.   
Jon: I don't want ot go through this again. there will be no woemn allowed. If they come, we will just tell them we don't want them to come.   
  
Eli: Amen to that. Just tell them we planned to have no women around. this is a guy's thing.   
  
George: Yeah, but I am already married, so I am not worried about a thing. I remmeber you telling me that 6 years ago, you guys had planned to not have any women over, but that plan backfired.   
  
Jon: Thanks to Eli, yeah.   
  
Eli: yeah, but I appologized after words. We won't forget that moment. We are over that now.   
  
George: That is good. How is your break from this holiday going? Mine is going good so far.   
  
Eli: Mine is going good. My family lives 3000 miles from here, so I decided to stay local. But they send me holiday cards and letters. We write back and fourth. So, that is cool.   
  
Jon: Hey. Same with me. but I email my family. Ever heard of email?   
  
George: Yeah. Faster than postal mail. but i don't have a pc.   
  
Back to the Matthews   
  
Cory: This food is good. What did you all get?   
  
Topanga: Thanks for asking. I got two paris of new socks and some clothes and a necklace fro you, Cory.   
  
Shawn: Wow. I go a CD player adn some clothes as well.   
  
Eric: Hey, I go some Tube socks. Just kidding. I got some socks and some moen and clothes too.   
  
Amy: Got a new cofee cup and some moeny friom Grandma.   
  
Alan: Got a girft certificate to Walmart from Grandma.   
  
Morgan: I got some clothes and a DVD player. Cool.   
  
Angela was with her dad this Christmas. Angela got a new coat and some clothes from her dad. She gave him a box of chocolates. Christmas Day was doon comming to an end as the gang had to head back to where they come from and back to school after January 1rst.   
  
Sorry so short. I am working on a reunion fan fic, so won't do much to this story as it is almost done. Prably one more chapter to this story or 2 then it's done. Hope you enjoyed all the stories written on this site and mine too. Have a good Easter Everyone. :) 


	26. Christmas Is Over Back To School

Chapter 26.   
  
I think. This will be the last Chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed all the stories on this site including mine. Working on two stories. This chapter will wrap up the story maybe. I probaly will add more to the story at a later date if I think of it. This has been a good story so far, sop keep up the reviews and ignore flamers. Enjoy this Chapter. It may be the last. If any of you would like to be in the story, let me know. With us in it, will make it more fun. Enjoy.   
  
Christmas Was over, Finally and it was time to go back to school.   
  
Shawn: What a good Christmas we had.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I had an swesome Christmas too. What about you, Topanga?   
  
Topanga: My Christmas was good as well. Time to go back to school and learn more.   
  
Angela: Hey. I am back. My Christmas was good too. I has a good time with my dad. I helped him cook and everything.   
  
Topanga: Welcome back, Angela.   
  
Angela: Thanks. I missed you all.   
  
Lacey: My Christams was okay.   
  
Kim: Mine was good too. Family Came over. As Far as New Mexico, so it was a decent Christmas.   
  
The bell rings. It was time to get back to class. With Ms. Thompkins in the hallway, waiting to give out pink slips to those who were late to class, all of us schrambled into class as fast as we could. Angela went to English and while the rest of us had Histry with Ms. Thomkins.   
  
Jon: Hey Kat.   
  
Kat: What's up?   
  
Jon: Nothing much. Did you give out any pink slips yet?   
  
Kat: Haha. You're funny. Nope. I guess they leanred not to be late for class. You have been reading too much Harry Potter.   
  
Jon: Well, what do you expect when you are a teacher. At least this isn't a place to teach witchcraft.   
  
Kat: Got me again. yeah. I know. This isn't Halloween.It's over. It's the new year and plan it to be a good year.   
  
Jon: I hope it will be a good year. Well, I got to get going. have a class to teach.   
  
Kat: So do I. So talk to you later.  
  
They go in separate Directions. They asked their class how their holidays were. Everyone had a good holiday. They were happy to go back to school to see their friends. They were really happy to see them.Shawn knew that he needed to really talk to his old buddy from Season 4, but still he didn't fine the time to. School was over for the day. they didn't have to have a test until the following week. All they talked about was what they were planning to do on Spring break. Lacey and I didn't even want to go there because we didn't like planning things ahead because ones we did,it would never happen.   
  
Lacey: What the heck are they talking about?   
  
Kim: Beats the heck out of me. maybe about Spring Break. that is all they were talking about in Mr. Turner's Class. They would never shut up about it.  
  
Lacey: Oh yeah. I just forgot. Monday's aren't my days. I know know that feels to go on and on about something without changing the subject.   
  
Kim: Tell me about it. They kept inturupting the class. Including Shawn because he wanted to talk to his old pal, who he had back in high school.   
  
Lacey: yeah. I know. I had Mr. Turner too. Shawn would just ramble on about him at times. Even after his accident. he doesn't remember me.   
  
Kim: I think I had hiom too, but It's hard to rememebr because high school was 5 years ago.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. You kind of forget who you had for teachers. Well, Spring Break ins't for anpther 3 months, so why in the World are they talkign about it?   
  
Kim: No idea, but maybe because they are bored.   
  
Lacey: Yeah. Maybe. Well, I will see you tomorrow.   
  
They both head home.   
Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come in the future. Review please and hope you all liked it. There will be more if I come to think of it. 


	27. Author's Note

Authors note  
  
Not going to post anymore chapters on this story. It's done and I want to say thanks to all who have posted reviews. There will be more stories in the future on the show. here is a few to just get started and the titles I am working on and future Stories and what they will be about.   
  
Reunited Again- The gang gets surprised when they are invited to a reunion after not seeing each other in 4-5 years. Find out what happens.   
  
After Season Seven Ends:One year Later: See what happens after season seven has ended. Will Angela and Shawn make up or move on? Find out in this exciting story.   
  
New York, New York-Finished.starting to work on future titiles and tstories that are not finished.   
  
Future Titles:   
  
Turning Back Time: Not just a name of a song, but if the gang could go back in time from the beginning til the end without skipping a grade at all. This will be an intresting Story, so be out on the lookout for this title.   
  
Cult Fiction Returns: What happened after Turner's accident? Did he really make it through and what does Shawn decide to stay with the Matthews for real or stay at the Centre? Find out in this dramtic story. You will love this story as well.  
  
A second Chance: This is a love story. Things brew up in this story. will Topaonga's Parents get back together adn will Jack and Rachel get married as well as Mr. Turner and Mr. Williams? This should get the ball rolling as well.   
  
Morgan's High School Career: Morgan Starts off her high school career. Hope you will like this story.   
  
Memories: When the whole gang remember what has happened in the past while they were in grade school. All the memories wont be forgotten.   
  
other titles will vary hope to you will like all these titles when they are created.Other titles may come in the future. Could mix up charatcers from a movie or a tv show. Depends how things go. This is fanfiction.   
  
Author. 


End file.
